Destiny Awaits ¦ Final Fantasy III 7
Jerd becomes muted, and Jared likes his silly voices. Synopsis Jared spent some time leveling up - more then he expected to after losing track of time watching the Beard Bros. Jared rides his chocobo around. Jared finds the Living Forest, which is filled with fairies. The Eldest Tree has been cursed and taken away. Jared can see a terrifying sea monster in a lake. The party battles a tarantula and slimes. The slimes have a lot of hit points. Jared misses beating up pirates for their money. Joof likes to stab the Sahuagin. The party arrives at Argass Castle. Now Desh is purple! They find the Round Table, that Jerd sits at. Jared does not remember this part at all. Jared finds a secret door to treasures. Jared has no idea where to go, admitting that it would be frustrating for veterans. Jared leaves the castle, and finds a cave - after saving. He is in the Gurgan Valley. The party talks to the bald gurgan men. Jared remembers this next section where they have to be toads instead of miniature. There are no inappropriate jokes that Jared can make about the knockers enemies! Jared finds the next tower with a whirlpool. Jared wants the boss to this area to be Big the Cat. Pygmen look like pissed off hamsters. Jared discusses the different kinds of miniature statuses in the series. Jared is looking forward to playing Final Fantasy V. Everyone turns into a frog to get through a gap. Jared has never seen the word farjalug before. Jared makes it sound like something someone from the south would say - and apologizes for the stupid voice that makes himself laugh. Jared finds a maidkiss after crossing a bridge. It turns the toads back into a prince - or Peebs. Jared thinks he has leveled himself up too much again. The Tyrving is a fancy sword for Peeb - but he can't use it. Jared makes noises for the putimages. Jared discusses the weapons that red mages can use. Jared likes how he can use Desh to help as he finds a secret switch. Jerd gets muted, and Jared gets confused thinking he needed the Esuna - which is from another Final Fantasy game. Jerd has to look sad now. Jerd can't talk anymore! Jared wonders who watches this show! Jared watches the Beard Bros, PB&Jeff, and Ian's videos. He gets the impression that none of his friends watches his stuff. Ian needs a hammer! Both Jared and Ian miss the hammers. Jared commentates a battle against raccoon things. Jared has seen new fan art of the Final Fantasy III versions. Jared wants to feature fan art at the end of the videos. Jared wonders why every enemy tries to mute Jerd! Ohishuki are gross mouthy tongue things. Jared comments on the terrible tower design. Peeb becomes sad as he is muted. Peeb would be the most sad if he couldn't talk. Joof is muted, which is actually bad. Peeb can weild a salamad sword. Jared did not expect it to be green. It's a green flame! Jared wonders how big this tower is. A medusa appears in front of the party. Jared decides to fight it. Medusa's battle sprite is missing its body! Jared is surprised by his fire not working. Everyone's skill and levels increase. Desh gets his memory back. This tower is keeping the continent floating! Desh enters the machine to fix it. Jared will have to tell Desh's girlfriend that he is dead - however, she is now single! Sad music plays, and Jared can't do anything until they are teleported out of the tower. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos